Mary Sasson, Our Close Friend
"Mary Sasson, Our Close Friend" is the two-hundred-twentieth episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis Sean and Hayes have MARY SASSON come into the studio and it’s about hair. This episode is sponsored by Squarespace (code: THEBOYS). Notes & Memorable Quotes Pre-Guest Segment * Hayes and a prawn (from District 9) they wash ashore after having gone overboard on Kumail's Big Sick cruise - for award season * Sean was going to go on Kumail's cruise, but got on the wrong boat - a different awards boat ** It was for the Logan Paul suicide forest video ** The boat sank because Logan dabbed so hard that he put a whole in the hull of the ship ** Eventually people started wondering: what award would this even be up for? ** Logan was already in trouble ** Hayes suggested that Logan was going to try and get out of trouble by putting the video up for awards. * So on the Big Sick cruise it's only Hayes, this prawn, and Kurt Braunohler ** Hayes is trying to figure out games and such, and there are a ton of ropes ** Hayes ties a rope around the prawn and himself, and then attempts to lasso a seagull ** Instead of a seagull Hayes ended up lassoing a container ship - which dragged Hayes and the prawn off the ship * So after washing up on the beach Hayes looks up and it's a naked beach ** Hayes is about to go ham - go nuts on the naked beach, but everyone sees that there is a prawn with Hayes - and they hate prawns *** This prawn sucks though *** Hayes has never really liked prawns, but he feels he can say this because he's friends with some prawns Guest Segment * (unknown) Recurring Segments * (unknown) Recurring Jokes * (unknown) Ads * Squarespace: Part I ** Hayes asks the listeners if we have big plans for the new year. Sean suggests he give it a 10-count so the listener(s) can respond. ** ...2, 1. That sounds like a good plan ** Squarespace is now good friends with Hollywood Handbook ** The whole reason the boys started Hollywood Handbook was to inspire their fan-base to find their passion and go after it and never apologize *** Not pursuing your dreams is the biggest sin that has ever existed *** Even if you realize that you're not very good at something and that basically you don't have anything to contribute the field, or if you just want people to know you. that is still of more value to society than anything else you can do. The boys have always said that. ** The boys have a great idea for a website - ESPN.com *** It has every sport plus news *** It's so cool *** Sean is building an additional piece to this - it's super dangerous **** In the corner of ESPN.com you click on a captain's wheel icon. Now you're the captain, your driving the website ship **** Suddenly you can turn your idea into a unique website, showcase your work, blog, publish content or even sell products and services of all kinds but it'll be called Seanspace. ** Sean has crafted the very weapon that will be Squarespace's undoing ** When using offer-code THEBOYS - Sean and Hayes are summoned and they kill 10% off the price of a website or domain *** But the rest of the price kills the boys ** Go to ESPN.com * Squarespace: Part II ** Squarespace heard the previous ad, and have been coming in at night and taking apart Seanspace and leaving the pieces on the floor ** Then Sean comes in, puts the pieces of Seanspace back together *** If Sean falls asleep or takes a micro-nap, Squarespace comes appears Freddy Krueger-like and destroys Seanspace again ** Chef Kevin is directed by Hayes to describe a dream where he's making a purchase from Squarespace with THEBOYS offer-code - that way the boys can act out an awesome fight scene ** The boys kill 10% of the purchase, then they get killed * Comedy Bang! Bang! podcast: 2017 Best Of Episodes ** Sean is upset that Scott couldn't have them on CBB once the whole year, even though he was on an episode of Hollywood Handbook Scott Aukerman, Our 199th Episode Guest Episode Photos ep220-All.jpg|''(left to right)'' Hayes Davenport, Mary Sasson, Sean Clements ep220-A.jpg|Hayes in the studio ep220-B.jpg|Sean looking like a snack in the studio ep220-C.jpg|Mary in the studio References Mary Sasson, Our Close Friend